Five Nights at Squad 3: This time, it's personal!
, or, alternatively, "The second sequel ripoff of a game that nobody here actually plays", is the third game in the FNAS series. Story The Squad has finally been banned from wikia for good. Meanwhile, the members of the-wiki-that-shall-not-be-named decided to create their own wiki: The Fun Projects Wiki. It's inspired somewhat by the old members from the past, which most of them are in this very wiki. However, there seems to be a very persistent threat that curses the wiki and vandalizes everything on a daily basis: Malduck. She blanks out pages, adds unwanted data, and shoehorns in things that nobody actually likes into every project, whether it be her own or other peoples'. You, as the humble protagonist, must try everything in his (Or her. I acknowledge that there are female members on the wiki) right to stop this abomination. Unfortunately, the Wikia admins broke the ability to block users, and they are trying to fix it. You have to stabilize the wiki for 7 days before Malduck completely destroys it and gets you global'd. Gameplay You have 3 abilities to use to stall out Malduck's vandalism. However, some of the squad users have their ways of disabling them, so you'll have to keep them running to save you and the wiki from being ruined. (Disclaimer: You can not actually use these in gameplay) *Block Button - You can block pages and stop vandals from ruining them. *Rollback button - You can reverse bad edits. *Delete button - You can remove pages that do not meet quality standards. Characters *Malduck - The main persisting threat in the game. You have to look out for her and block pages so that she doesen't get to you and get you banned. She has three different jumpscares: **Jumpscare 1: Page viewing: She grabs and squeezes your arm, having you drop it in pain. She then lifts you up, then slowly opens her mouth before the game ends. **Jumpscare 2: Ability managing: She smashes the ability management pad, and grabs you by the neck. She screams, then slashes at you with her claws. **Jumpscare 3: TBA *Flametail - Your good ol' friend from the first two games! He supports you with ways of stopping Malduck from ruining everything. *Phantom B.J. - The leader of the Squad from the last two games. He is reduced to a mere phantom due to getting global'd. His shell is now partially shattered, and his left horn is now cut off. Jumpscare: He "grabs" the player's head and screams at it. *Phantom Comp - Once a scientific guy of the gang, he is now nothing but a phantom thanks to getting global'd. His glasses are now broken, revealing his eyes, and his suit is now badly battered. Jumpscare: Comp walks torwards you while growling, *Phantom Neatbutter - He was once a meme trash fellow, but now his days of meming are over now that he got global'd. His hat is greatly battered. Jumpscare: Neatbutter lunges at the player while screaming. *Phantom Moon Snail - Moon Snail had a lot of projects. Many of them will never be finished thanks to him getting global'd. Moon Snail's right claws are cut off, and he has several more scars than before. His right ear is also cut off. Jumpscare: Moon snail pounces you with his left claws swiping at you at the same time. *Phantom Shadow B.J. - Shadow B.J. Does not appear in physical form. However, he can be seen blocking the cameras. From what can be seen, he now has visible eyes, and his skull is somewhat fractured. He isn't even acknowledged by the extras menu. *Phantom Faves - Faves is also global'd, but he's just as bloodthirsty as ever. Jumpscare: He appears from the bottom of the screen and tries to impale you with a diamond sword, but it fails, since he is only a phantom. *Phantom Gay Sheep - Gay Sheep does not jumpscare you. He just looks at you from the window. No phantom-like traits can be seen from this, but his image on the extras menu shows that he is sheared, and his back left leg is now skeletonized, with a few bits of flesh on it. Mini-games *End of night 1: BJ is seen at the main page. He walks to a few pages, before getting a notification. He walks over to his wall, and a wikia admin jumps in out of nowhere and globals him. *End of night 2: The same process for Comp. *End of night 3: Same process for Neatbutter *End of night 4: Same process for Moon Snail. *End of night 5: Bingbang is seen in the main page, and starts to walk around. Gay Sheep sees her, and starts to freak out, as nobody ever meant to let her enter the wiki, especially since it's her. He runs off into the projects category, which is where Bing ends up walking into. Gay Sheep, Faves and the alts of BJ, Comp, Neatbutter and Moon Snail appear, and they start to lunge at her, causing a dust cloud to appear. As it clears away, Bing is tied up, and the wikia admins global her as well. The gang slowly disappears, and they move on to do non-wikia projects.